Garuda (summon)
Garuda is a recurring Wind-elemental summon in the series. She is usually depicted as a green-tinted woman with claws and talons and wings protruding from her back. Aerial Blast is a common summon ability for Garuda. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XI Garuda appears as one of the eight celestial Avatars, also known as sleeping gods, representing Wind. She can be acquired from the Cloister of Gales at Cape Terrigan. She can cast a number of wind-based spells and abilities in addition to using her claws to physically damage enemies. Perhaps one of her more commonly used abilities is Aerial Armor, which gives every member of the party the effect of Blink, or Hastega which grants haste to every member of the party and is exclusively available to Garuda, but she also does have limited abilities which allow her to heal party members. Garuda is also highly respected for her Predator Claws attack, a devastatingly powerful strike that is often the Summoner's staple attack for notorious monster fights. Garuda was a small bird raised by a young prince. When the prince got attacked by a viper, Garuda looked for means to cure him. Another bird informed her that she should seek the aid of the King of Birds, who could awaken the healing wind, Vuychap. Garuda flew ever further upwards, looking for the King of Birds, but couldn't find him anywhere. Having reached the limits of her strength, she fell from the sky, but her resolve was so powerful that she transformed during her fall, gaining a humanoid shape and regaining her vitality. She realized that she now had the power to heal the prince, and did so, leaving him afterwards, as she no longer looked like the little bird he had raised. However, it is said that, once the prince grew up, he managed to find her and married her. Upon Garuda's death, Altana transformed her into the Celestial Avatar of Wind because of her loyalty and devotion. Vuychap is the name of the brightest, green-colored star of the Garuda constellation. ;Blood Pact abilities Final Fantasy XIII Garuda was planned to appear as a fal'Cie. Final Fantasy XIV Garuda is the primal worshiped by the Ixal, and is known as the Empress of Birds. It is said that in past ages, Garuda slew the malevolent Lord of Snakes to end his foul attempt to bind the world's creatures to the earth. Though birds became free to roam the skies, Garuda was terribly wounded by the battle and was forced to feast upon the snake's carcass to recover her energies, said to have since developed a taste for the flesh of land-bound mortals. Among the primals, Garuda is infamous for her destructive and unstable behavior, usually outright killing people. In 1.xx, she attacked the Quarrymill, unleashing strong winds over the hamlet and laughing madly. After being defeated, Garuda lamented over losing her power as she dissolved into wisps of energy that ascended towards Dalamud. In V2.0 ''A Realm Reborn, she expresses a desire to become an all-powerful goddess, a sentiment that is shot down by Gaius van Baelsar. Garuda is fought as a boss in The Howling Eye, The Howling Eye (Hard), and The Howling Eye (Extreme) trials, as well as the first encounter of The Weapon's Refrain (Ultimate) raid. Summoners can summon the caster-type pet Garuda-Egi to aid them in battle. In Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Garuda herself can be summoned by players in the Deep Dungeon Heaven-on-High when using the respective Magicite. Another Garuda is fought as a boss, alongside Ifrit, in the Eden Raid in Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, manifested from the memories of the primals from the Warrior of Darkness to restore life on the rest of the First. Halfway during the battle, the two heritors fuse to form Raktapaska. ;Garuda-Egi abilities ''Final Fantasy XV Garuda is a Messenger of the Winds, an ancient being once defeated by the Astrals in battle and sent into long slumber. Her true name lost, she takes the name of an invading goddess and aids Noctis in a similar way to the Astrals. She appears in the "Adventurer from Another World" collaboration quest added in patch 1.27. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Garuda is a wind-elemental summon. There are three versions of Garuda available; two versions available to Wrieg and a version available to Maina. In the original free-to-play version, all three versions of the summon could only be obtained through the summon drawing shop and equipped by any party member. Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy XIV Garuda is present in some Final Fantasy XIV dungeons and events. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Garuda appears with two Wind-elemental cards. Triple Triad Garuda from ''Final Fantasy XIV appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 387a Garuda.png|Garuda. 387b Garuda.png|Garuda. 387c Garuda.png|Garuda. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Bahamut Lagoon The bird-dragon Garuda appears as one of the many dragons. He is one of the Holy Dragons and can be summoned for a powerful neutral-elemental attack. Bahamut Lagoon - Garuda Summon.png|Garuda being summoned in ''Bahamut Lagoon. Bahamut Lagoon - Garuda Sprite.png|Garuda's sprite. Gallery Garuda FFXIV Art 3.jpg|Concept artwork. FFXIV Collector's Edition Cover Art.jpg|Artwork of Garuda on the Final Fantasy XIV Collector's Edition cover by Yoshitaka Amano. FFXIV Garuda.jpg|Garuda in Final Fantasy XIV. Garuda XIV CG.jpg|Garuda's Final Fantasy XIV model. Garuda-Egi.jpg|Garuda-Egi summonable by the player in Final Fantasy XIV. FFRK Garuda FFXIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Garuda FFXI TCG.png|Trading Card depicting Garuda from ''Final Fantasy XI. PrimalGaruda TCG.png|Trading Card depicting Garuda from Final Fantasy XIV. GC Lady of the Vortex.png|''Guardian Cross'' card. Etymology References es:Garuda Category:Recurring summons